


食之友

by xxx83221



Category: Good Omens (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxx83221/pseuds/xxx83221
Summary: 阿茲拉斐爾與漢尼拔萊克特有一段小小的友誼。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Hannibal, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	食之友

阿茲拉斐爾被漢尼拔所吸引的原因並不令人費解。

他們有許多共通點：他們都喜歡整齊華麗的格紋西裝和精緻美味的餐點，還有細膩的藝術品和古典音樂。還有，他們都披著一張人皮遊走在人間。

是的，阿茲拉斐爾確實知道漢尼拔是什麼樣的人。是的，他知道他會折磨人，然後吃掉他們；他也知道他會餵其他人吃。

但那又怎樣呢？每當罪惡感在阿茲拉斐爾的心中升起時，他總是這麼想。他在人間活了六千年，他有自信自己可以客觀地說，漢尼拔所做的事情絕不是他看過最糟糕的：他一生中殺過的人再怎麼多、手段再怎麼殘忍，難道能比得過歷史上的那些暴君與殘忍的軍事將領嗎？

論手段，他殘忍得過戰爭、飢荒、汙染和死亡？想想活活餓死或罹患水俁病是什麼感覺。

論數量，殘忍得過天上那位嗎？想想索多瑪和蛾摩拉，想想埃及的所有頭生子。

甚至，如果要認真地比較起來──漢尼拔還為了米莎的死而愧疚不已呢；他可沒親手安排她被釘死在十字架上。

如此一想，漢尼拔的道德水準與不可言說的、高深莫測的那一位比較起來，其實尚稱良好，不是嗎？阿茲拉斐爾如此地說服自己。他擅長自我說服。

所以阿茲拉斐爾心安理得地參與漢尼拔的晚宴，與他分享音樂與文學。當然，克羅里很好，跟他在一起很放鬆、很自由、很有趣，阿茲拉斐爾甚至可以承認他們是最好的夥伴。但是另一方面，像漢尼拔這樣的人滿足了阿茲拉斐爾另一方面的需要：隱晦的、高雅的、殘忍的、美味的、禮貌的、藝術性的。他與他分享。為什麼不，既然克羅里永遠也不會懂這些？

  
「你看上去心事重重，安德烈。」漢尼拔在一次的晚餐裡輕聲地說。  
「噢。這沒什麼，漢尼拔。我只是在期待著接下來在普羅旺斯的那場音樂會。」阿茲拉斐爾說，一邊享用著美味的紅酒燉牛肉。當然，那不是牛肉，阿茲拉斐爾清楚得很。但它很美味，那才是重點。

「你是否和朋友起了衝突？」漢尼拔溫和地問，「就是你之前提起的那一位？抱歉，我不是有意刺探隱私；只是職業使然。」他微微頷首表示歉意。阿茲拉斐爾判斷這句話大概是真的；他們一直以來都十分尊重對方的隱私，否則下場不是漢尼拔被上頭的人刪去記憶，就是阿茲拉斐爾會報銷一具肉體。

「這個嘛。如果你這麼問的話──最近我們的確是有一些小小的爭端，」阿茲拉斐爾小小地嘆了一口氣，「如果你還記得，我們兩個相當地──不一樣。」

「我記得，」漢尼拔立刻說，「你與你的朋友之間的友誼令我印象深刻。如果不是我還保有一絲職業道德，我就準備要拿它來建立新的心理學理論了。老實說，我最近對於如何和另一個人搭起友誼的橋樑十分地感興趣。」他微笑地說。

「噢，不。不。我們精確地來說不算是朋友，」阿茲拉斐爾有些侷促不安地說，「但…」

「如果我猜得沒錯，」漢尼拔少見地接話，「你與你的朋友表面上看上去也許截然不同，但在內心深處，在你們的腦袋裡，你們共享著一些…」他停頓了片刻，不知道是想到了什麼事情──或什麼人──然後微微地瞇起眼睛，「私密的、無法對外宣揚的、令人振奮的事物，是嗎？」

「完全正確，」阿茲拉斐爾長長地吁了一口氣；其實他回答之後內心遲疑了一下，覺得自己的那一段友誼似乎並沒有漢尼拔說的這麼──這麼曖昧；但是漢尼拔形容得如此精確，就像是他自己也有這麼一段關係一樣，讓阿茲拉斐爾不得不點頭同意，「不是說我不滿意這種現狀。但缺點是，如此一來就沒有人會出面調停我們的衝突。」他說，語氣略略沮喪。

「那倒是一件好事，如果你問我，」漢尼拔說，神情看起來比起平時要異常地熱情，眼睛裡閃閃發光，「那代表沒有人可以介入你們之間，即使是在衝突最為劇烈的時候。我最近遇到了一位我十分願意與之建立這樣的關係的人。我但願我能做得和你一樣好。」他說，幾乎是感嘆地。

「噢，」阿茲拉斐爾禮貌地微笑，「我相信你能的。」他說，抿了一口紅酒。

「謝謝你，」漢尼拔也笑了，「現在，是時候該上甜點了。我準備了藍莓派。」

阿茲拉斐爾露出期待的笑容，「太好了。你每一次的款待都讓人賓至如歸。我相信只要你端出這樣一桌佳餚，你想要與之交朋友的那一位一定會對你另眼相看的。」他熱情地補充。

「但願如此，」漢尼拔起身準備走向廚房，「他可不好討好。」

阿茲拉斐爾呵呵地笑，感到自己可能有點微醺了，「我對你有信心。」他有些含糊地說。

  
他們一起享用了美味的藍莓派。


End file.
